Aquellos a los que amas (Traducción)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: "—Dame un beso —repitió el niño—. Un beso de buenas noches. —No creo que… eso sea una buena idea, Sasuke. —Itachi habló lentamente, sus ojos conectando brevemente con los de Sasuke en la penumbra antes desviar la mirada. —¿Por qué no? Ya lo has hecho antes, solías hacerlo…"


Vuelvo con la traducción que prometí, un ItaSasu precioso, sensible y de muy buen gusto (incluso con la polémica que pueda suscitar por las edades y el hecho de que Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos). En cualquier caso, leedlo. No os arrepentiréis.

Por supuesto la historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Ninjacat. Os dejo la url al fic original por si os lo queréis leer en inglés:  
/ / thesleepmadness . livejournal 5913 . html # cutid1  
Aunque me he tomado alguna libertad a la hora de contruir las frases (porque creo que una buena traducción no es absolutamente literal) la historia es exactamente igual.

Cambiando de tema: próximas traducciones. Puesto que estoy estudiando Traducción e Interpretación, también me va bien como práctica (y de paso a lo mejor me ayuda a inspirarme a escribir lo mío), pero solo voy a traducir historias cortas, ¡y quiero vuestra opinión! Así que vamos a hacer esto: os digo unas cuantas parejas de varios fandoms que sé que tienen buen material y vosotros me decís cual queréis en los comentarios, la que tenga más votos será la próxima.  
Harry Potter: Sirius/Remus, Teddy L./James S. P., Bill/Charlie.  
Naruto: Sasuke/Naruto, Sakumo/Orochimaru, Kakashi/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Neji/Shikamaru, Shikamaru/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto (con Boruto enamorado de Sasuke).  
Kuroshitsuji: Ciel/Sebastian.  
Hikaru no Go: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru.  
Prince of Tennis: Atobe/Tezuka; Ryoma/Tezuka.  
Haikyuu: Iwaizumi/Oikawa; Daichi/Sugawara.

¡...listos! Esas de momento, escoged ;) Si hay alguna pareja de otro fandom que os interese, decídmelo también, si lo conozco y encuentro algo interesante puedo llegar a plantearme traducir de ellos. De momento, espero que os guste este oneshot ItaSasu, a mi me encanta :)

* * *

 **Aquellos a los que amas**

El corazón de Itachi estaba palpitando suavemente contra su oreja. Fuerte y constante; Sasuke era casi capaz de medir su compás a la perfección, pues este nunca cambiaba.

 _Uno, dos…_

 _Tres, cuatro…_

En ningún momento aceleraba. Firme, constante. El mismo ritmo una y otra vez, e incluso si Sasuke no lo estuviera siguiendo —que lo hacía, siempre—, sería capaz de rastrearlo por otros medios además del gentil aleteo incesante debajo de él.

La mano de Itachi acarició su cabello, sus cortas uñas apenas rozándole la nuca, al ritmo del mismo compás.

 _Uno, dos…_

 _Tres, cuatro…_

Y de nuevo volvía a empezar.

Era curioso como el simple entrelazar de los dedos de Itachi a través de su pelo podía mantenerlo despierto en lugar de ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. La mano derecha de su hermano yacía boca abajo contra la parte baja de su espalda; sus propios brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura y del torso de este.

Era cálido. Era silencioso. Y era _seguro_.

Sasuke podría permanecer de ese modo, tal vez, para siempre. No había ninguna razón por la que no debería hacerlo.

La mano de Itachi se detuvo entonces, enrollada en su corto cabello. Sasuke había estado _esperando_ por ese momento, para poder quizá escuchar alguna variación en el latido del corazón de Itachi. No hubo ninguna. A penas tuvo un instante para sentirse decepcionado antes de que Itachi hablara, sus palabras, pronunciadas en un hilo de voz, reptaron casi gélidamente sobre su piel.

—Sasuke —murmuró, tan calladamente que si Sasuke no hubiera tenido la cabeza descansando en el centro de su pecho, tan cerca de sus labios, probablemente no le hubiera escuchado en absoluto.

—¿ _Nii-san_?

—Deberías volver a tu habitación —continuó Itachi, su rostro volteado hacia la puerta, como si esperara que alguien entrara de pronto. Sasuke giró su cabeza, estudiando la puerta también, sin vislumbrar sombra alguna que entorpeciera la luz que se filtraba bajo esta; tampoco se oían pasos.

Solo las pulsaciones del corazón de Itachi y el arrullar de su respiración.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke, entornando los ojos.

—Mamá está despierta.

Un frío estremecimiento le recorrió, y su primera reacción fue acurrucar su cara contra el pecho de Itachi y sacudir la cabeza.

—A lo mejor no viene.

Itachi no pareció muy convencido. El silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que al fin, _al fin_ Sasuke comenzó a oír las delicadas pisadas de su madre en el corredor. Pisadas tentativas que parecieron llevarla a la habitación de Sasuke primero para luego, durante un largo rato, detenerse por completo. Entonces, ambos escucharon como su madre abría la puerta de su habitación. El silencio se prolongó aún más. Por un instante, cuando la sombra de su madre se deslizó tras la puerta, Sasuke casi estuvo asustado de respirar. No la quería ahí.

Su cuerpo se tensó a la espera de que se abriera la puerta y los ojos oscuros de su madre cayeran sobre ellos; su voz obligándole a irse a su cama, hablando con la apacibilidad de un ángel incluso al formular tan dolorosa solicitud.

Sasuke podía distinguir su propia respiración. Podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón _palpitando_ y ¿por qué estaba así de _aterrorizado_ tan de repente?

La puerta nunca llegó a abrirse. La sombra de su madre abandonó el pasillo y, eventualmente, sus pasos se dejaron de oír. Sasuke alzó la mirada entonces, en un intento por encontrar los ojos de Itachi.

—¿Se ha…?

—Sí —respondió Itachi.

—Mejor.

Itachi se removió debajo de él antes de tomar a Sasuke de la barbilla y, con una simple mirada, exigirle su completa atención.

—Aún así, deberías volver a tu habitación, Sasuke —le informó bajito—. Y ahora lo digo en serio.

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, perplejo. Las palabras de su hermano no le gustaban _nada de nada_ —. Se ha ido.

—¿Que pasa si ha ido a buscar a nuestro padre? —preguntó su hermano razonablemente, incluso si Sasuke le ponía mala cara a esa lógica.

Por eso, en un tono petulante mientras arrimaba el rostro al pecho de su hermano mayor, replicó:

—Yo no creo que haya ido a buscarlo. Quiero quedarme aquí.

El suspiro de Itachi fue profundo y sonoro, y reverberó contra el cuerpo más pequeño de Sasuke.

—Sasuke —dijo, y Sasuke rodó bajándose de encima suyo, haciéndose una bolita a su lado en su lugar. Itachi supo entonces que había ganado la discusión; solo tenía que aguardar a que Sasuke se enfurruñara un rato antes de que este se levantara por fin y se dirigiera a su propia habitación.

Itachi no… _anticipó_ que Sasuke se sentara para mirarlo directamente, sus ojos enormes y brillantes y su rostro sonriente.

—Me iré si me das un beso de buenas noches.

Itachi se sentó erguido.

—¿Dis… culpa? —murmuró, sus ojos entornados hasta ser dos finas rendijas. Había respondido por inercia, movido por la sorpresa, pero tendría que haberse mantenido en silencio. Sasuke no habría podido sacar nada de su silencio.

—Dame un beso —repitió el niño—. Un beso de buenas noches.

—No creo que… eso sea una buena idea, Sasuke. —Itachi habló lentamente, sus ojos conectando brevemente con los de Sasuke en la penumbra antes desviar la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? Ya lo has hecho antes, solías hacerlo…

—Ahora eres demasiado mayor para esas cosas, Sasuke. Ya no necesitas más besos de buenas noches —dijo su hermano, su voz plana y gélida como el estanque de la villa en invierno. Itachi lo llevó a verlo una vez, allí Itachi le tomó de la mano una vez.

—Mamá todavía me los da —señaló Sasuke, todavía sonriendo.

Itachi rio suavemente.

—Eso es porque siempres serás _pequeño_ para ella, Sasuke. Pero eres ya todo un hombrecito, no necesitas que yo te de besos para dormir.

Silencio, por un momento. Entonces Sasuke se acercó poco a poco a él en el estrecho colchón.

—Mamá aún le da besos a Papá, él no es pequeño.

Un pequeño escalofrío sacudió a Itachi; con un suave suspiro, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

—Esos son otros tipos de besos.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. No lo entendía. E Itachi _sabía_ que no lo entendía y no hacía nada por explicárselo, lo que solo le mosqueaba más.

—¿Cómo pueden ser distintos?

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Solo el sonido de la firme respiración de su hermano al inhalar y exhalar.

—Lo son y ya está, Sasuke. Pídele a Mamá que te lo explique, no debo ser yo quién lo haga —susurró Itachi tras una pausa prolongada. Sasuke gateó aún más cerca, tratando de mirar a su hermano a los ojos—. Yo no soy el que tiene que explicarte estas cosas —repitió, más calladamente. Luego suspiró y le echó una mirada de reojo a Sasuke—. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Mamá dice que se da besos a la gente a la que quieres —musitó Sasuke—. No creo que tú me quieras mucho, _nii-san._

Itachi cerró los ojos.

—Te quiero lo que te tengo que querer, Sasuke —fue su fría y tensa respuesta; prácticamente un siseo en la penumbra.

—No te creo.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero a Sasuke no le importó.

—Quiero saber en qué son diferentes.

Sasuke se sacudió de su cabeza la mano de su hermano y se movió tan cerca que casi estuvo sobre el regazo del mayor. Los ojos de Itachi no parecían dispuestos a encontrarse con los suyos, lo cual era la cosa más frustrante que se podía imaginar. No le gustaba ser _ignorado_.

— _Nii-san…_

—Eres demasiado pequeño —le interrumpió Itachi, su voz gentil. Las pestañas le aletearon contra la piel cuando cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Sasuke, que por fin había recibido una respuesta incluso si no era la que había esperado, finalmente dejó de fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Demasiado pequeño?

—Sí —Itachi asintió—. Eres demasiado pequeño.

—Pero antes has dicho… —Las palabras de Sasuke se desvanecieron; suavemente, inclinó su cabeza para apoyarse en sus rodillas—. Antes has dicho que era demasiado mayor, _nii-san_.

Itachi rio. Era una risa carente de humor, que provocó que un estremecimiento helado le recorriera la columna vertebral a Sasuke.

—¿Para qué soy demasiado pequeño? —preguntó Sasuke, honestamente confuso—. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, _nii-san_.

De nuevo, Itachi suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara.

—Eres demasiado mayor para un beso de buenas noches —explicó en un hilo de voz—, pero demasiado pequeño para otros besos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Sasuke entornó la mirada.

—No —replicó—. ¿Cuando voy a ser lo suficientemente mayor?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuando tenga los mismos años que tú?

—No lo sé, Sasuke.

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando. Por un largo rato, el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Aún podía sentir el corazón de Itachi latiendo, constante y perfecto. Después de un momento, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre el regazo de su hermano tratando de obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —susurró Itachi; su voz sonaba cortante y en bajas reservas de paciencia.

—Entonces, ¿puedo besarte _yo_?

Los ojos de Itachi no se agrandaron ni por un segundo, ni siquiera parpadeó. Pese a no haber sabido que reacción esperarse, la falta de una le decepcionó.

—Es lo mismo, Sasuke.

—No, no lo es.

Itachi cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro tan profundo y pesado que Sasuke pudo notar el susurro de su respiración hacer cabriolas sobre su piel.

—No lo es —repitió—. Tú no eres demasiado pequeño para ello.

—Pero tú sí.

Sasuke estuvo en silencio por un instante antes de insistir, el entrecejo fruncido:

—No es lo mismo.

Itachi se negó a contestar otra vez, porque _absolutamente no_ necesitaba estar teniendo esa ridícula discusión. No con su hermano. No con su _hermano_ …

El silencio se cerró alrededor de ellos de forma incómoda, pesada, tan asfixiante que Sasuke no pudo soportarlo. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el regazo de su hermano, lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir el pálpito de su corazón flotar en el aire que los separaba.

—Solo quiero un beso de buenas noches, _nii-san_. Me iré a mi cama. Lo juro —murmuró con seriedad, la voz le temblaba ligeramente. Lo necesitaba. Había iniciado como una broma, pero ahora sentía que lo _necesitaba;_ porque su madre le había dicho que se suponía que solo tenías que besar a la gente que querías y él la creía. Tenía _sentido_.

Honestamente, había esperado que Itachi ignorara su petición. Había esperado verlo entrecerrar los ojos antes de decirle que se fuera a la cama; y esta vez Sasuke no habría tenido más opción que hacerle caso. Pero el suspiro de Itachi fue cálido y pesado, y sus párpados se cerraron como si estuviera tan cansado que no pudiera siquiera permanecer despierto por un momento más.

Itachi en efecto se encontraba exhausto, exhausto de una discusión que nunca tendría que haber existido. Exhausto de pelear por algo tan _simple_ , porque en realidad solo era un beso, ¿no?

Solo un beso.

—¿Me prometes que te irás a tu cama después?

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, tan brillante que resultaba casi dolorosa.

—¡Sí! Iré a la cama. Te lo juro, _nii-san._

Parecía una promesa de lo más simple. Todo el asunto parecía _muy_ _simple_.

Sasuke se giró con la mejilla hacia Itachi, sonriendo ante la sutil caricia de los labios de su hermano contra su piel.

Simple.

El latido del corazón de Itachi hizo una cabriola. El ritmo se rompió y, aunque había sido por una sola nota, Sasuke lo escuchó. Los ojos del niño se agrandaron a la par que se alejaba y observaba a su hermano con incomprensión.

— _Nii-san…_ —empezó, su voz incierta y aguda; sin embargo, Itachi lo cortó.

—A tu cama, Sasuke —dijo fríamente—. Lo prometiste.

—Pero…

—¿Qué? —No debería haber contestado, él era más sensato que eso—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke entornó la mirada, dirigiéndole un duro vistazo a su hermano; el ceño fruncido como tratando de responderse una pregunta muy difícil.

— _Nii-san_ , tu corazón…

Los orbes oscuros de Itachi se entrecerraron en una imagen reflejo de la mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Mi corazón? Ve a la cama, Sasuke. Ya te he dado tu beso.

Pero Sasuke no estaba enteramente convencido de lo que quería hacer. La expresión sombría de Itachi opacaba la totalidad de su visión, y se negaba a asustarse de su hermano mayor como si fuera un crío. Estuvo a punto de decir « _Quiero otro_ », aunque no estaba seguro del motivo. Sabía que Itachi le diría que no; sabía que si lo hacía, solo dispondría de un instante antes de encontrarse contemplando el colchón de su habitación, con su hermano cerrando la puerta tras él.

Por lo tanto, no dijo nada.

Lo hacía todo mucho más fácil.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante moviéndose con la intención de bajarse de la cama cuando sintió a su hermano tensarse a su lado. Tenía las manos frías y cerradas con fuerza sobre las sábanas, la mirada afilada y estrecha, y Sasuke todavía podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón. Cristalino. Llamativo y ruidoso como la luz del sol. ¿Por qué Itachi no entendía lo que quería decirle? Era _su_ corazón al fin y al cabo. El de él, no el de Sasuke.

 _¿Es que no lo escuchas latiendo?_

— _Nii-san_ —susurró, congelado sobre las piernas de Itachi, asustado de mirar a su hermano a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de _detenerse_. Pensó en su madre, pensó en el modo en el que su padre la besaba cuando creían que no los veía. Pensó en la forma en la que Itachi sostenía su mano cuando iban juntos al estanque, helado como una pátina de cristal en pleno invierno, en la calidez de los labios de Itachi cuando este aún solía darle besos de buenas noches.

Sasuke no entendía la diferencia. En realidad, no pensaba que hubiera alguna.

—¿Qué? —respondió Itachi con la voz baja y enmudecida entre ellos. Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero no habían palabras. Nada llenó el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, únicamente la suave respiración de su hermano y el latido de su corazón, el cual, aunque constante, parecía más pesado y acelerado de como Sasuke lo recordaba.

Las palabras de su madre se colaron de entre sus recuerdos en ese momento, despatarrado incómodamente sobre las piernas de su hermano, tan cerca que podía sentir cada grado de calidez irradiando de su cuerpo. Las palabras de su madre tenían todo el sentido del mundo para él.

 _Besas a aquellos a los que amas, Sasuke-_ chan _._

Sasuke amaba a su hermano, de una forma sencilla y absoluta. Amaba a su hermano más de lo que lo hacía a su padre, algunas veces incluso más de lo que amaba a su madre, incluso cuando Itachi estaba siendo un _idiota_. Tal vez debería decírselo, sin embargo Itachi ya debería de haberlo sabido.

Se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su rostro lentamente al de su hermano como tratando de alcanzar su mejilla, pero Itachi…

Itachi debería haberse apartado.

No lo hizo.

Itachi no se movió _en absoluto_.

Las manos de Sasuke presionaron contra sus piernas con pesadez mientras continuaba encorvándose hacia delante. Sus narices chocaron levemente; aún así, los labios de Sasuke encontraron los suyos. Los ojos de su hermano pequeño se encontraban cerrados; una pantomima del modo que había visto besarse a sus padres, y de repente Itachi fue rápida y dolorosamente consciente de la húmeda presión de la lengua de Sasuke contra su labio inferior. Itachi se movió entonces, empujando a su hermano por los hombros y retrocediendo sentado, algo parecido al horror había empezado a arderle en el pecho. Las palabras « _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ » brotaron tras sus labios al mismo tiempo que otro centenar de palabras, aunque «para» no era una de ellas.

Sus dedos oprimieron con fuerza los hombros pequeños de su hermano e Itachi lo miró con incredulidad absoluta. Sasuke estaba pálido, sus ojos abiertos desorbitadamente y un extraño rubor destacaba contra su níveo rostro.

— _Nii-san_ —graznó Sasuke con el inicio de un gimoteo ronco creciente en el pecho.

Itachi se forzó a soltarlo.

—Sasuke…

—Lo siento, _nii-san_. —Sasuke era todo susurros, pero no se estaba levantando para irse, que era lo que Itachi _necesitaba_ que hiciera. De hecho, se arrimó a un más sobre su regazo, aferrándose a su camiseta con confusión y tristeza en sus ojos oscuros—. Lo siento. No quería hacerte enfadar.

—No me has… —Itachi se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza—. No estoy… Sasuke, no…

Sasuke se veía listo para romper a _llorar;_ los nervios a flor de piel. Itachi lo sacudió gentilmente.

—No me pidas perdón, no has hecho nada malo.

—Estás enfadado —susurró Sasuke, e Itachi cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran en un camino descendente por los brazos de su hermano pequeño, apenas rozándolos.

—No lo estoy.

El niño no pareció creerle al principio, pero tampoco se puso a llorar. Lo cual era _algo_ , al menos. Una eternidad pasó en silencio; él no hizo intento alguno por tratar de echar a su hermano de sus piernas, y Sasuke no le apartó las manos. Estaba mirando, más bien con una calidad intensa, a los planos de su pecho, como en busca de algo.

—Tu corazón está latiendo de forma graciosa otra vez —le informó bajito Sasuke.

Itachi cerró los ojos de nuevo, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su frente contra la de su hermano pequeño, mucho más pequeña.

—No sé de qué hablas —replicó.

Pero estaba mintiendo. En un segundo plano de su mente, se preguntó si le estaba dando a su hermano pequeño demasiado crédito al pensar que, tal vez, este también sabía que estaba mintiendo. O quizás no le daba el crédito suficiente tan solo por dudar de que lo sabía. Eran de la misma sangre, después de todo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, restregando la nariz contra la de Itachi.

—¿Por qué está latiendo tan rápido? —continuó en un susurro mientras alzaba la mano para presionar la palma de forma tentativa contra el pecho de Itachi, que inhaló con brusquedad tratando de retrasar el contacto de la mano de su hermano con su cuerpo, aunque fuera por un instante.

—No lo sé —dejó de lado cualquier pretensión; era ridículo. Sus ojos aletearon abiertos lentamente, somnolientos. Sentía como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño demasiado real para meterse de lleno en una pesadilla más visceral todavía.

—¿Estás bien, _nii-san_? —le preguntó Sasuke abriendo sus ojos oscuros, que encontraron a los de Itachi a través del espacio de meras pulgadas.

Itachi permaneció en silencio por un momento más.

—No lo sé.

Recorrió con sus manos los pequeños brazos de su hermano en un camino ascendente hasta acunar su rostro gentilmente.

—Vete a tu habitación, Sasuke. No te lo volveré a repetir.

Sasuke no respondió. Sasuke no se levantó y se _fue_.

E Itachi mantuvo su palabra: no se lo volvió a repetir.

En ese momento, Sasuke se encontraba gateando hacia delante en su regazo, una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas de Itachi y su rostro acercándose lentamente al suyo con cada temblorosa respiración que escapaba de su cuerpo más pequeño. Itachi no tenía intenciones de hacer más contacto visual. El niño miró con confusión hacia su regazo, sus ojos oscuros e indecisos.

— _Nii-san…_ —empezó, murmurando.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

 _No_.

—Sí.

 ** _No_.**

Sasuke casi pareció no creerle por un momento; sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par y ensombrecidos por muda desconfianza. Itachi no se movió; no dijo nada más. Después de prácticamente un minuto de silencio entre los dos, Itachi cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

Y fue entonces cuando Sasuke se adelantó para salvar esa última pulgada que los separaba, y sus diminutos labios fueron cálidos y apretados contra los de Itachi, no temblorosos e inseguros como la última vez. La repentina confianza y seguridad de Sasuke le enervaron. La valentía de un niño, meditó Itachi vagamente. La temeridad de un futuro chico. Sasuke no crecería para ser parecido a él. Y él todavía no había decidido si se sentía agradecido por ello o no.

Le temblaron las manos mientras las deslizaba lentamente tras la cabeza de su hermano pequeño, acariciando a través de los mechones de pelo. Pensó en tirar de aquel revuelo de cabello, en forzar al niño fuera de su cama, fuera de su habitación, físicamente si hacía falta. El beso de Sasuke era torpe y dulce, y por un momento la única cosa más obscena que el beso en sí mismo era la idea de detenerlo.

El niño se movió de forma que quedó sentado plenamente en su regazo hasta que sus estómagos estuvieron presionados juntos. Se removió de pronto e Itachi le dio un mordisco en el labio. Sasuke se reclinó hacia atrás con un sobresalto.

En ese momento, Sasuke casi le dijo a su hermano que _algo era diferente_ , porque había un súbito calor y la opresión de _algo_ contra su muslo que lo confundían. No dijo nada, sin embargo, e Itachi lo miró, lo miró como si quisiera preguntarle si algo iba mal pero pensase que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Sasuke se recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior, donde Itachi le había mordido.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí por esta noche, _nii-san_? ¿Porfa? —susurró en la repentina quietud. No estaba seguro de porqué sentía la necesidad de preguntarlo. Su hermano se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea, Sasuke —fue la única respuesta que recibió. Itachi no le ordenó que se fuera a su habitación, no exigió que lo dejara solo.

—¿Por qué no?

Itachi meneó la cabeza con suavidad.

—Dudo que lo entendieras.

Sasuke _odiaba_ eso. Frunciendo el ceño, murmuró:

—No soy estúpido, _nii-san_.

La ligera sonrisa que lo recibió tras sus palabras fue inesperada. Así como la forma en la que Itachi deslizó la mano entre su cabello negro, peinándole los mechones fuera de la frente.

—Nunca he dicho que seas estúpido. Eres mi hermano pequeño, después de todo. Pero no creo tener las palabras para explicártelo incluso si pudieras llegar a entenderlo.

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó con confusión.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo, y su hermano se limitó a reír mientras continuaba deslizando su mano con gentileza a través de su cabello, incluso si lucía vagamente incómodo y parecía tensarse levemente cada vez que Sasuke se removía demasiado.

Eventualmente, Sasuke cerró los ojos dejando que Itachi peinara su cabello. Como era habitual. Como cada noche que, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se había arrastrado a la cama de su hermano para escuchar el latido de su corazón y sentir esas mismas manos en su pelo.

—¿Tengo que irme? —preguntó, en voz bajita, prácticamente un gimoteo. Él no quería. De verdad, de verdad que no quería.

Itachi no contestó. Tras varios minutos, pareció volverse aparente para Sasuke que no tenía intención de contestar en absoluto. E Itachi casi sonrió, complacido.

—Me voy a quedar entonces, _nii-san_ —dijo Sasuke, poniendo a prueba a su hermano con una mirada llena de curiosidad. Esperó por alguna señal de que era bienvenido para quedarse, o al menos una que le dijera que no lo era, pero no recibió ninguna. Solo el paciente, impasible parpadeo de su hermano mientras deslizaba las manos a través de su cabello.

—Si te vas a quedar —murmuró Itachi al fin—, deberías tumbarte y dormir.

—¿Puedo besarte otra vez? —preguntó Sasuke esperanzadamente. Había notado que el latido del corazón de su hermano se había estabilizado poco a poco, y casi anhelaba oír el ritmo acelerarse como había sucedido cuando su hermano se había apretado contra él.

Dolió cuando Itachi negó con un cabeceo. Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar, pero su hermano posó una mano sobre su labio magullado y continuó sacudiendo la cabeza silenciosamente.

—Puedes quedarte si te vas a dormir; eso es todo, Sasuke.

En un principio pensó que le decepcionaría escuchar esas palabras, pero el extraño revoloteo en su estómago fue inesperado. Podía quedarse. Itachi le había dicho que podía quedarse. Sasuke sonrió felizmente mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo para enroscar su pequeño cuerpo en la pierna de su hermano, descansando la cabeza en la cadera de este.

Un suave siseo escapó de la boca de su hermano y Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia él con curiosidad.

—¿ _Nii-san_?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, se arrastró hacia abajo y forzó a Sasuke a sentarse en vertical.

—Nada. No te tumbes… no te tumbes así. Aquí —continuó, y Sasuke se permitió dejarse manejar como una muñeca hasta que su cara estuvo presionada cálidamente contra el plano del pecho de Itachi; como siempre. Una de las manos de su hermano se instaló en su baja espalda; la otra encontró un ritmo familiar a través del cabello puntiagudo que le nacía en la base de la nuca.

Por un momento, Sasuke fue capaz de deleitarse en el hecho de que esto no era algo que él disfrutara y su hermano simplemente soportara; esta vez fue Itachi el que lo recogió y lo mimó, acariciándole y posicionándole de manera impecable.

Resultaba reconfortante. No obstante, Sasuke trató de no acostumbrarse a ello.

Acurrucó la cara dichosamente contra el algodón de la camisa del pijama de Itachi, al cual abrazó con fuerza. Podía escuchar el siempre constante tamborileo del palpitar del corazón de su hermano y pensó, distantemente, mientras la reconfortante ráfaga de su sangre a través de las venas de Itachi lo arrullaban hasta quedarse dormido, que aquel era el lugar más natural en el mundo para él.

Quería vivir quedándose dormido con el pálpito del corazón de su hermano bajo su oído por tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Nunca se le ocurrió que un día tal vez viviría por sentir esa palpitación entre sus manos, y acabar con ella solo porque el consuelo que esta le provocaba le atormentaban.

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejarme vuestras votaciones!


End file.
